


隔离期的中场休息

by dyhMewh



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyhMewh/pseuds/dyhMewh
Summary: 这是篇烂文不要点开2009年，马蒂误入拉斯特脑内。一片森林，一座大湖，一间木屋，他将在那儿与克拉什共度极光消失前的时间。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hieroglyphics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/gifts).



> 很多甘蔗渣屁话，非常OOC，是PWP但肉难吃
> 
> 大部分是克拉什TOP 马蒂BOTTOM，其中有一段攻受互换，我有在那章之前标上

人们往往忽视生活的琐事，而马蒂一向践行着“忘记等于解决*”这句独家信条。但当你对出轨这事麻木成习惯了，失去只是早晚的事情。马蒂甚至还没开始对自己说“这绝对是最后一次”时就被早起了疑心的玛姬抓了个现行——现代的现行只需要一些手机上的证据，不必捉奸在床。而马蒂的脑子显然没发达到要记得随时删除本该只为生活提供便利的小物件上的裸女照片。

这么多年，他用谎言刷上一层又一层厚厚的漆，想掩盖满墙疮痍，维护这个家温馨传统的装饰，但玛姬终于受够了，她一脚踹裂这个破纸箱，拉着小女儿门夺路而走。马蒂费尽心思糊出的那四面纸板笑话一样轰然倒塌，只留他一人茫然地站在荒野上四处张望。迷茫劲过后他才发现搭档也被玛姬一脚踹下水，正拿了船票往北极跑呢，估计打算下半生与北极熊和鲸鱼做伴了。

2002前，在拥挤嘈杂得如过场广告般的生活中，马蒂很少有停下的时候。只是很偶然地，某次面对镜子刷牙，或是某个阴沉沉的早上，排在取早餐的队伍中，他的思维一下子断了线，于是在话语与符号，画面与感官间，空白的虚无无所遮拦地展现在他面前。他通常只是呆呆地瞪着空气，等这段时间过去，就像不耐烦又不知所措地等一段正在加载的毛片，手里还握着自己半勃的屌。

02年以后这种以往被经常遮盖的空白大量出现了，好像原本贴在广告牌上的海报被撕得千疮百孔------他的生活，没有玛姬精心挑选的色彩，没有墙纸，没有填补空白的摆件与娃娃，连他的听觉也消失了（“爸爸，你明天还会回来吗？”）。他甚至还拒绝了前同事的好意，那些二货像拎着劣质油漆桶一样问：需要我们帮你刷你那面惨不忍睹的木牌吗？真的不麻烦，因为我们还没把自己的家庭和生活彻底搞砸所以有大把时间……哦，你确定吗？好的。（“谢谢，不过真的不需要，我能搞定这些。下周的聚会我会去的。”）

日复一日，工作，丢掉工作，开始新工作，上班，下班，回窝。2010年解决完公务的一个晚上，他陷进“堕落沙发”（马蒂对体重飙升的调侃），闭上眼睛，把持续开了16个小时的恼人电视音量关了，感觉自己正身处拉斯特95年的公寓，周围是熟悉的黑暗-------因为他知道那是一片什么都没有的纯白，而那电视荧光，它顽固地穿透眼皮，烙下变换的视觉幻象，（天呐，我也被鬼魂缠上了吗？），那些东西专门负责在他们心烦意乱时变本加厉地出现，扰得人不得安宁。啊，上帝，求求你，我想入睡。

您在问我想要哪种？就像该死的在餐厅点餐一样？好的，我想要那种无梦的深度睡眠------等等，没有其它意思，不是死亡，谢谢，我缺乏自杀的勇气。

不？什么！等等，你意识已经模糊了，你从来没有过想自杀的念头好吗！？这是好事，到这个时候通常意味着你快要睡着了……

4个小时后马蒂握着电视遥控器张着嘴醒来，另一只手不知道什么时候伸进了裤裆里，好吧，这还挺值得欣慰的，这证明他是个身心健康的人类，不像“有些人”。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

荧黄色的光带在他的视网膜上幽灵般飘舞，马蒂睁开眼睛去够床头柜上的闹钟，电子屏上显示的01:34在黑暗的房间清晰可见，不同寻常的是闹钟并非唯一的光源。

百叶窗缝外的荧光忽明忽灭，马蒂坐起身来，看见房门下的缝隙也透出这种光来。他一时间觉得自己脑子睡糊了，但过了很久“幻觉”还是固执地在他屋外转悠。马蒂气恼地一把掀开被窝，光脚踩在冰凉的地板上，啪嗒啪嗒地走到门前一把拉开——下一秒毫无预警，马蒂下巴跌到了地上：

他的门外是一片林间空地，没有任何建筑的影子。浩瀚高远的星河主宰了大半空间，一直延伸至空地边缘的茂林树冠后面。绿色极光仿佛是水中游曳的缎带，向广袤森林投下跃动的光影，却无法照亮树冠下枝叶交叠的黑暗。

马蒂仰头踏出几步，立刻见了鬼似地看向脚下的泥土和细软的草茎，这触感太真实了，几乎瞬间把他拉回多少年前的记忆，那时他住的房子还带草坪。

随后一声熟悉的闷响把马蒂吓得跳了起来，那是他的房门被甩上的声音！别啊！马蒂这才想起回身打量自己小小的卧室，但此时他前几秒身处的地方只有单独一条几米长的断壁，上面留着马蒂可怜的房门。“搞什么鬼……”马蒂不敢置信地绕到残墙的另一面，好极了，野草在孤零零伫立的墙根疯长，好像想侵蚀墙占着的那一薄片土地，门背面倒是他之前熟悉的样子，但马蒂卧室的空间却蒸发了，取而代之的是草地和包围它们的林线——没有回去的路。

“操！操操！”马蒂怒吼一嗓子，自从辞退了那个不称职还管不住自己手的侦探社员工后他就没这么大声喊过了！他妈的自己连双鞋也没穿！和墙砖亲密接触后钻心疼痛的脚趾更加深刻地提醒了他这个现实。

愤怒冷却时间——马蒂开始动脑解决问题的必经阶段——被极光与星空的盛景压缩了，他垂头丧气地往草地上一坐，靠着自己的房门，活像十岁时被关了禁闭的姿势，百思不得其解地望着天上他见所未见又震颤心灵的一切，思考能力像是与现实一起消失了。幸好气温并不低，超现实的前提让极光只在极区出现而他没有冻僵的矛盾显得不值一提。夜风翻动上万片树叶，抚过他裸露的肌肤，马蒂闻到一丝熟悉的味道。他经常钓鱼，他知道接下来的行动了——马蒂需要找到隐藏在森林中的那座大湖。

撑墙站起来，他向幽暗的树林迈步。


	3. Chapter 3

树和各种植物渐渐稀疏时他终于看见枝条间闪烁的光，可能是夜晚发亮的湖面。此时的马蒂像个在荒野挣扎许久的绝望旅者，在希望终于现身时从精疲力尽中迸发出所剩无几的力量。这并不夸张，马蒂不知道自己走了几个小时，但这么长时间过去了天色却没有一点要亮的意思。他的脚被划满了小口子，粘着泥土和细碎的落叶，身上的睡衣因为无数次摔倒在地看起来惨不忍睹。

马蒂钻出树丛，激动得差点跪在地上：一座大湖，静谧地藏在深林之中，它的另一端消拐了个弯消失在远处的森林后，因此马蒂并不知道它看不见的部分有多大。若是仔细听，从挺远处就能察觉到细微的水声。天知道在黑暗幽狭的树林里有多难熬！顿时开阔的空间让他绷紧到极点的神经一下松懈了，过度的劳累和惊吓让他想倒头睡在地上。

但接下来他还需要沿湖找到人烟，目力所及的湖畔和森林并没有给他这个希望。点点星光倒影在水中，营造出另一片广阔深远的空间，湖面反射的极光变换着照亮丛林外下到水边的缓坡，不知为何植物没有在这片地带疯长，只保持了过脚踝的高度，其间零落地生长着一些高株的花束，在光影中幽幽地发着蓝光。

马蒂拖着酸疼的双脚开始往湖边走，路过有他半身高的花株时迟疑地伸手碰了碰，又赶紧缩回来。他身边的一切像是奥德莉和梅茜会在七八岁时的童话书里看到的内容。他坚信自己脑袋不可能造出这种场景，因为自己从小生活的环境与银河，极光什么的八竿子也打不着，他从来都觉得这些还没有一扎啤酒来得实在。

湖边一个黑影动了动，马蒂刚刚在远处以为那是丛植物，现在才发现是一个背对自己坐着的人影。

他的心脏剧烈跳动，因为突如其来的欣喜和对未知的谨慎瞪大眼睛，几秒钟后马蒂就抛却顾虑一边喊叫着一边跑向对方：“您好！那位先生！我需要帮助！”

那人猛地转过身来，脸庞的轮廓被夜晚的光照亮，一双眼睛鹰隼般射向马蒂。马蒂见了鬼似地急刹住脚步，好像全身掉入了冰窟——

他早该想到的，这里的一切！还能有谁能让他和这些扯上关系！是谁在他陷进舒适躺椅时自顾自地讲那些阿拉斯加的星空，讲为什么它们让自己跑到了凶杀组和马蒂这个白痴搭档。那个人的讲述令他仅见的摄影作品变得鲜活起来，甚至赋予了他撞得脑袋肿包时看见的星星一些意义。还有该死的极光，他在拉斯特讲完之后的一周特意去查了，因为他怎么也不相信自己想象出的在天上晃动的海带的真实性（谢天谢地，他查完后才发现确实不是自己想出来那样。他也许是在小学初中的科普读物上见过图片但是，那毕竟动不了嘛）

“马蒂？”那个人的声音像是有一个世纪没开口那样沙哑粗砺。这下，他把上半身都转过来了，让马蒂意识到他穿的是一件眼熟的皮衣。“高速，低药，狗娘养的”，好极了，马蒂从来没想过这样的重聚，这一切都太疯狂，不断挑战并击溃着他的理性和思考。几秒钟前他还煞有其事地觉得自己一下理解了发生在自己身上的事情（他不知怎么从卧室里推开门，来到了现实中拉斯汀科尔现在住着的地方，像他几年前一直认为的一样鸟不拉屎但风景壮美，接下来事情的起因就需要马蒂从他欠扁的嘴里抠出来，准是拉斯特干了什么事没跑了），但眼前人与1995年那特殊的几周装扮无二的行头，和现在已经鲜少光顾他梦境的那张年轻的脸，95年的拉斯特——克拉什的脸，让马蒂惊得把一切都噎回了肚子里。

克拉什仰头去看极光，没像马蒂一样傻瓜般瞪着对方面面相觑。他向后梳的头发有些散乱，一两撮已经任性地卷在耳边。克拉什的表情看上去很迷惑，眉毛稍稍蹙起，嘴角的弧线紧绷着。

“现在我知道自己还在做梦了，操你妈的噩梦！还有狗娘养的你！什么情况？这地方疯得像你嗑高了的幻觉。我为什么会在这儿？”马蒂一股脑问出来，尽管他并不期望克拉什能给他哪怕一个答案。他读不清克拉什脸上的表情，鉴于那家伙除了“搓你自己屌去吧”外一直没其它表情。

“可能是该死的极光，等它消失你就能滚蛋了。”克拉什站起来掸掉手上的草茎，又拍了拍皮裤，双手习惯性抚过大腿上并不存在的皱褶，马蒂认出这是拉斯特的惯常动作。

“那他妈是多久，拉斯特？”马蒂没好气地说，“我还有美妙绝伦的幸福生活要出席，一点都不想和你在荒郊野岭拍求生纪录片。”他的脚很疼，浑身酸得像是被五个壮汉揍了一顿，在他身上发生的一切都对他小小的肚腩不太友好。

“我不是拉斯特。”对方朝他走来，悠闲地拖着步子，简直像只下一秒就要在草坪上伸懒腰的黑豹。他皮裤上的金属链来回晃动。

马蒂后退一步瞪着对方：“怎么。你现在人格分裂了？集体意识中出了反叛分子？”

克拉什不耐烦地从鼻子里喷气的样子倒和拉斯特一模一样。“他正忙着用这两个月的薪水把自己灌醉呢，我偶尔回来这儿休息几天。”克拉什顿了顿，沉默笼罩了两人。马蒂在对面那样盯着自己，从头看到脚。克拉什知道马蒂因为森林里的遭遇正在气头上，但他眼底流露的另一种表情——好像克拉什是能用来洗净泥沙的清泉一样。

“操……所以你是克拉什？他卧底时候的人格？被拉斯特甩到这儿来了？”思考了几十秒后，马蒂不可置信地说，同时语气有些义愤填膺。嘿，他俩可能都是因为拉斯特某个念头，陷入同样处境的受害者呢。对比起02年拉斯特剪完头发的那张脸，95时的他看上去更亲切些。毕竟……那事儿 还没发生，而95年时重新卧底的克拉什帮了自己大忙。现在看来，当时的忙反而在另一种程度上害了他们三个（拉斯特，马蒂和玛姬），他的小女儿们，尤其是眼前的这位……克拉什，你不得不承认今天——09年的一切，在95年就埋下了种子，当年克拉什回魂了，现在克拉什被沉溺在酒精和渔网中的拉斯特撇置不顾。

“我知道你和拉斯特那七年的事，也知道你们是怎么闹崩的，”克拉什与马蒂擦肩时没转头，只是自顾自地走，“现在跟着我去住处冲洗一下，换套衣服。”

“喂，这根本说不通……”马蒂跑着跟上对方。

“还有记住不要碰湖水，他们会把你抓下去。”

“你就不能好好解释一下吗。”马蒂低声嘟囔着，只有自己听得见，因为他不期望能得到答案，而问题实在“满肚子”都是。

他又低头看了眼自己的肚腩，摸了摸头，如果克拉什这时回头，能看见马蒂的五官好笑地皱在了一起，就像他14年前经常能看见的那样。

好极了，有一肚子问题却对着没网的电脑。马蒂把疑问塞回肚里，一点都不怀念这种熟悉感。

————————————————

洗手间的门被拉开了，温热的水蒸气争先恐后地冲进门外凉爽的空气中。马蒂洗完澡穿上克拉什给他的T恤和运动裤，迫切地想找一张床倒头就睡。这间木屋建在离湖不远的山坡上，背倚森林。屋里并不大，除了刚进来看到的空荡荡的门厅和厕所，就只有后面一个卧室和贮藏间。

马蒂站在卧室门口，拉了拉过紧的裤头，看着室内简单至极的陈设：深色的木地板，颜色黯淡的墙纸，夜空像画般被框在窗里，画面下部的边缘是森林的一抹黑色。一张样式老旧但很结实的木桌正摆在窗下，极光抚过这个冷清的暗室，偶尔照亮一下桌子抽屉的金属圆把。一个角落里摆着张床——挺好，没想到克拉什比拉斯特还有点长进——马蒂两步走过去倒下，把毯子盖在自己身上严实地一卷。

睡梦中他迷迷糊糊地意识到克拉什爬上床，小心翼翼地躺在外侧。马蒂把毯子松开，往克拉什那儿推了推，转头睡得天塌了也砸不醒他。

醒来时克拉什不在身侧，他在床上也没碰马蒂推过来的毯子。屋外传来一阵发动机的轰鸣，马蒂跳下床跑到窗前往外看（还是操蛋的夜晚），正好瞥见克拉什骑着一台黑色机车沿湖岸疾驰而去的背影。

——————————————————

这个世界带给马蒂的新奇和恐惧很快就被无聊掩盖了。没有白天，好像太阳毁灭了一样。他睡醒后在屋里和湖边瞎逛，看不到克拉什的人影。他感觉不到口渴或是饥饿，也找不到食物锻炼因为没法抖段子闲置的舌头，而他对着空气骂人发牢骚次数实在有点太多了，于是他好心地闭嘴恢复这片净土的宁静与体面。

如果拉斯特说的人类手拉手走向灭亡黄昏后的光景就是这样，马蒂想，自己早该狠狠抽他的脸，连克拉什在这儿都呆得如此生无可恋。现在马蒂基本确认克拉什并不是自愿在这儿的，他没有烟，没有酒，更没有可卡因，眼前这个活下来的克拉什不是完整的克拉什，他随着成瘾物的消失至少死了一半，得靠骑车狂飙才能维系另一半的生命。

木屋里只有一张床，而他们在不同的时间上床睡觉。一切都像回到了戒酒地狱版的95年。（PS.他和某个冒牌机车党同居的时候。PPS.对克拉什来说是三戒地狱，也许他还戒掉了和人拖着尾音瞎扯淡的瘾，马蒂想。）

偶尔碰到一起在床上时，马蒂的心跳和脉搏速度很异样，空气的重量和阻力好像大了很多，牢牢压着他想换个舒服姿势的身子，他把这归结为有太多往事的老友重逢尴尬症，一切声音在耳边都被放大了无数倍：克拉什的鼻息，皮肤擦过床单的沙沙声，他自己咽口水的声音。

时间流逝，那些放大的声音地渐渐平息，化为了察觉不到又时刻作响的白噪音。

————————————————————

某次马蒂从无梦的睡眠中惊醒，魂魄未定地看到克拉什侧坐在窗前的桌上。

“马蒂。”克拉什转过头看他，马蒂从来没见过如此深沉的绝望，克拉什看他的眼神中带着一抹疯狂的渴切，令马蒂攥在毯子上的手收紧了，“这里什么都没有。”

极光依旧轻柔短暂地经过房间内部，循环往复。马蒂从梦中真正醒来，急忙将视线投向梦里的地方。

那儿空荡荡的。


	4. Chapter 4

他不敢再深入丛林，只是绕着湖边走。奇异的景色，天上永恒不变的诡异场景，和无法分辨时间的单调缓慢地侵蚀他的心智，马蒂觉得自己卡在了梦境与现实的融汇处。然而他并不急着回去过现实的生活，这儿湖水的味道与草地树木的芬芳萦绕在一起，空气清爽怡人，心情也随着空间的延伸慢慢松懈了。

越往远处走树木越逼近湖畔，马蒂望见一棵繁茂的大树下有个人影，便走了过去。

这是棵有点年头的树，枝桠被丛叠的树叶和累累果实压低了，遒劲地围绕树干盘旋，树根破土而出，踞守着交缠延伸向马蒂，在距离他一米外没入泥土，克拉什正躺在靠近主干的树根上，无动于衷地看着流光溢彩的湖面。马蒂在克拉什下身旁的草地上半躺下，手肘撑起上半身，靠着克拉什屁股坐着的树根侧面。

马蒂无意间发现隐藏在深绿叶片间的红色果实好像是苹果，他还以为这地方没有吃的呢！既然一直没见到任何美食，他早就放弃思索为什么肚子一直不饿了。

马蒂三心二意地看星空和极光，不时飞快的瞟一眼克拉什。他到现在还一言不发，只在马蒂没察觉到时斜眼扫了下对方。

克拉斯倚靠大树根系的虬结树皮半躺着，上半身只套了一件皮衣，拉链敞开着，露出结实光裸的腹肌，在星光下仿佛由大理石雕成。在现实世界蒸发得无影无踪后，在克拉什所说的极光消失而一切即将轰然砸回他身上之前，马蒂坐在克拉什身下，只想用鼻尖蹭过对方的脸颊，埋在他蜷曲的发丝间。这看起来才是在漫天星光和蓝色小花间合适的举动。

马蒂只是胡乱想象，他知道自己一辈子也无法付之行动——

克拉什终于动了，他抬手选择了一颗果实，轻扭后就摘下来了，放到双唇边，咬了一口——马蒂听到了果实清脆多汁的声音——然后换了个面递给身下人。

果实朝向马蒂的这面是完整的，闪耀着暗红的光泽。马蒂抬头看了一眼克拉什，他的眼睛期冀地看着自己，无声地抛出某个问题——

苹果从克拉什松开的手中滑落，在草地上滚到一边，因为马蒂伸手抓住克拉什的手腕，把他从树根上拽了下来。克拉什面对面地滑落在马蒂身上，身体契进马蒂身体线条的起伏，两人的胸膛半贴着，小腹和柔软的布料相磨，克拉什曲腿蹭过马蒂时，大腿摩擦着马蒂的裤裆和股沟。马蒂把手埋进对方后脑的头发，把他拉过来接吻。

清甜的果味和克拉什的味道冲进他的口腔，撩拨他的每一根神经，克拉什急切地把舌头探进来，舌尖在马蒂舌面上滑擦。马蒂喉间挤出一声呻吟，手伸进了克拉什的皮衣底下，按着对方嶙峋的肩胛。

他们分开来喘口气，克拉什蜷在小马身上，舒适地伸展着修长的四肢，活像一只黑色大猫，马蒂不客气地一寸寸抚摸隐藏在皮衣布料下的肌肤。

他们交缠在柔软的草地上打了好几个滚，马蒂有些头晕目眩，他肺里的空气都被挤进了清凉的晚风中，停下来时他细细打量克拉什的脸，帮他梳掉粘在头发里的草茬和花瓣，随后马蒂把头枕在克拉什肩上。

“还不错？感觉像是在这儿合适的消遣……”马蒂咧嘴对克拉什说，前段时间克拉什看他的眼神，哦，他早该猜到的，这家伙再按捺不住也会像猫科动物一样盯着猎物，趴在草丛中一动不动，尾巴轻颤。马蒂忐忑地看着对方，不知道克拉什会有什么反应。

“比不上证物室的可卡因，但总比没有好。”克拉什受不了马蒂老像只狗狗一样，眼巴巴地等着自己的反应，他朝搭在眼睛上的头发吹了口气（这本应是一股烟草味的白烟，他在心里不爽地想）。

这个嘴犟的家伙，马蒂放了心，把鼻子埋在克拉什带着青草香气的头发里。湖面的风掀起一阵闪闪发光的涟漪，吹向湖畔的植被，抚过他们的脸颊。

克拉什的手按在马蒂肋骨边，把马蒂抱进怀里。他们俩都望着夜空。前段时间那种诡异的气场消失了，他们如释重负。


	5. Chapter 5

马蒂洗漱完从厕所出来迷迷糊糊地回卧室，听见敞开的房门内传出什么声音。

他犹豫地站在门口，抓着门框的手指缩紧了，克拉什刚刚一定听到了他的脚步声，所以马蒂没法打退堂鼓。

他小心地探进一只脚，转身看向床上。

果然，克拉什赤身裸体，坐在床上套弄着自己的阴茎——马蒂刚刚听见的湿滑声音。克拉什胸膛上微微出了层薄汗，在屋外的光照下微微闪光。随着下一次撸动，他扬起脖子，头搁在床头板上，紧闭着眼睛。呻吟漏出他微颤的嘴角。“马蒂……”

“操，克拉什……”

“想要你……马蒂。”

克拉什睁开眼睛，扭头对视马蒂。“过来。”他催促道，停止了手上的动作。

马蒂咽了下口水，在过分安静的室内显得太突兀了。他忽然觉得头晕脑胀，艰难地迈出了一步。

“马蒂。”克拉什的语气中带上了一点急迫。马蒂的一条腿跪上床，手按在克拉什的小腹上，俯身寻找对方的嘴唇。克拉什却避开他，伸手按上马蒂的后脑，安抚似地摩挲，侧头在他的耳边问。

“我可以操你吗？”

语气是压抑着渴望的询问，马蒂却听出了柔软物被轻按在刀锋上的危险。

“还问什么，来吧。”马蒂哑着嗓子说。

————————————————————

他骑在马蒂胸上，马蒂的衣服刚刚被两人粗手粗脚地扒下来，随意地扔到了床下。随后克拉什把马蒂压在身下，双腿分开跨坐在他腰上，慢慢坐着向前挪动，一手抓着自己渗出前液的阴茎，依次蹭过马蒂的乳头，脖颈和下巴，最后来到马蒂脸的上方。阴茎粗重的柱身擦过他魂牵梦绕的那张脸，经常因为拉斯特的惯常言行而好笑地皱起的眉弓，他紧张时就会舔一下的嘴唇（天知道他多喜欢把马蒂弄得不安，就为了享受观看他飞速滑过的舌头），还有线条粗硬结实的下颌。

克拉什瞳孔放大了，微张着嘴深吸气，着魔地看着身下发生的一切，马蒂不知所措的细微表情让他更硬了，龟头滑过的皮肤上留下一条条湿渍。马蒂因为不适应对方性器的气味稍稍扭过头，想躲开克拉什令人发指的行为（操，同时他也小口喘息着，手臂贴着绕过克拉什的臀肉，撸动自己的老二）。

火热的欲望终于让上位的人忍耐不了了，他把柱身顶端压在马蒂双唇间微微施力，缓缓塞进他嘴里。这次马蒂倒毫不含糊地欣然吞下，随着克拉什的前后摆动小口吞吐着，克拉什退后时还试图用舌头舔弄冠状沟，他适应得很快，似乎很喜欢细细品尝克拉什阴茎的口感和热度。某次克拉什的龟头停在他唇间时，马蒂还撅嘴嘬了一下，完了不忘用舌尖抻扯着涌出液体的铃口，激得克拉什骂了一声，双拳攥住马蒂的头发，一挺身插入对方的口腔。不用想就知道这家伙口活一定不错，而且总是乐于在床上献殷勤。

操了一阵后，克拉什大声抽气，一手扶住自己的腰，一手撑在马蒂身上，缓慢地摆动臀部，看着自己的阴茎在马蒂唇间湿滑地进进出出，欣赏马蒂不得不用双唇包住自己的柱身，脸颊发热的样子。他没控制住，这一次抽插显然有点深了，马蒂扭头呛咳出来，阴茎弹到了他发红的耳朵上。

“你他妈到底干不干我。”缓过来后马蒂没好气地瞪着他说。

克拉什笑了起来，握紧自己肿胀的老二根部，另一只手拍拍马蒂的脸，“催什么催，等不及了吗。”

——————————————————

没有润滑剂，马蒂苦叫一声，丧着脸舔舐克拉什修长的手指，尽管克拉什给他扩张了很久，但开始插入时，他还是感到了钝疼的阻力。

“妈的，你真紧，”克拉什推入到三分之一时停下低吼出声，手紧紧攥着马蒂曲起的大腿，宽慰性地上下抚摸着，马蒂哼哼几声，攥着自己的阴茎，“以前搞过后面吗？”

“没有。留给你的呢，靓仔。”马蒂挤出这几个字，下面夹得紧紧的。

“很惊讶你和丽萨贝丝没试过，一直以为你们会玩各种花样。”

马蒂刚想张嘴解释，克拉什就一挺身把自己插进小穴，马蒂的话语全噎成了一声惊叫，对方缓缓抽出来一点，再次顶进去。马蒂视线模糊，借着微弱的光，看见克拉什的嘴唇颤抖着，却没发出什么声音。

做了一会儿活塞运动，马蒂感觉容纳克拉什的尺寸不再那么艰难了，便扭动腰臀想让自己更舒服些。克拉什本来沉溺于久违的快感中，此时才察觉到马蒂的动作，有些抱歉地停了下来，把手撑在马蒂身体两侧，调整阴茎在马蒂身体里的角度……

“操，就是那儿……”马蒂忽然攥住克拉什的手腕，抬起脖子想去看他们交合的地方。克拉什喷着鼻息，加快身下的动作，让自己每次都能操出马蒂难耐的呻吟，看着他蜷曲脚趾。他把手扣在马蒂的下颌上，马蒂便顺势含住手指，下面也随之收紧了，克拉什整根抽出来，对准红肿的小穴毫不留情地长驱直入，让马蒂溢出一声哭喊。

伴着越来越响亮的拍击，屋里的叫声再也没停下来过，克拉什欣然将马蒂的反应当成了热切的渴求，俯下身亲吮他的脖颈。

高潮的迫近让两人难以忍受地喘息着、互相碾磨，克拉什抬手攥住马蒂的奶子，用力操进操出，看见他红嫩的肉壁一下下随着拔出的阴茎被带出来。马蒂的嘴微张，已经叫不出声了，如此强烈的快感让他像溺水的人想抓住浮物般渴望克拉什的触碰。他们挺动着，几乎是同时射了出来，一同被快感的巨浪没顶。马蒂抱紧倒在他身上的克拉什，大口喘气注视着天花板。

“去洗澡。”克拉什在马蒂身上趴了好一会儿，声音闷在马蒂头边的被单中。

高潮后的满足和冲刷过皮肤的热水让马蒂昏昏欲睡，他贴在正在洗头的克拉什身后，下巴搁在他肩上，软下来的阴茎和股沟贴上了克拉什圆翘的臀肉。


	6. Chapter 6

醒来时马蒂感觉有些不对劲，不是指他带着指印的大腿（他还要等一会儿才发现），甚至也不是感觉异样的肛门，这些都有明确的事实依据，指向“前一个晚上”的记忆，马蒂搞不懂的是为什么他和克拉什睡着的床架没了，消失了，现在他们躺在一张床垫上，如果地板上路过一队蚂蚁马蒂都能侧躺着数它们呢！

马蒂推醒克拉什，只换来一句“这说明我们的物资更匮乏了”和“你的屁股还在吧？”，克拉什翻过身继续睡觉。这种程度的呓语加上他合上的眼帘，马蒂就当他在说梦话吧。

————————————————

两人都彻底睡醒后，马蒂问克拉什他的度假圣地里有没有什么娱乐项目。他暗地里期待对方能教教自己骑那台机车，但克拉什思考后说他的贮藏间该整理一下了。

一个小时后马蒂为自己的问题后悔了，他早该去看一眼贮藏间，那里面堆满叠在一起积了灰的大小物件。

“靠，我现在怀疑你是实打实的拉斯特，为了唬我才套了件皮衣。”马蒂蹲在屋前的草坪上打开一个沉得要死的双层木箱，“我以为只有拉斯特会把自己房里的家具全扔出去……这些东西哪来的？”

“一些拉斯特记忆里的破物件。”克拉什咬着牙说，他正把一个电视机抱出门廊，额头上汗涔涔的。门外的草坪上已经四散地放了不少搬出来的东西了。马蒂手里拿着个抹布，生无可恋地擦灰。

“正好有你在这嘛，还不赶紧利用时机。我有种直觉，你做家务一定很在行。”克拉什松手把电视摔在地上，显得很高兴看见这台电视遭受了自己可怕的对待，“那混蛋东西可真多。”

“……哈！”马蒂瞟了一眼对方，神情非常嘲讽。

“我穿上这套皮衣跨上机车就能说走就走，而拉斯特还得在车副驾上摆一个你，再用所有空间装你的婚姻废话。”克拉什半笑不笑地说道。

“去你的。”马蒂忽然对手头的活计特别专心。他拉开木箱的抽屉，瞪了几秒后把里面东西拿了出来。“这他妈是啥？”

克拉什懒洋洋地抬了一下眼帘：“润滑剂是我的，我猜那根屌是拉斯特出北岸之后弄的。”

“对不起？？”

克拉什大声咂了下嘴，“难不成你还觉得是他在我之前买的吗？昨晚我倒觉得你有这种癖好。”马蒂的大脑工作了一下，认为克拉什说的“我之前”是指拉斯特卧底之前，除了现在的超现实场景，没有什么人会说出这种用法。

“我靠。”马蒂对自己说道，上下看着手里的东西，然后把它们大声扔回抽屉里。过了一会儿他又悄悄拉开抽屉取出那瓶润滑剂，塞进裤兜。

“我诚挚地建议你别把那瓶万能灵药丢在那儿吃灰，多为自己屁眼动动脑子吧，小马，你以后会哭着说自己需要它的。”克拉什可恶的语气悠悠地传来，马蒂猛地把瓶子立在木箱上，发出砰地一声。

在贮藏室门口看见克拉什哼着曲儿拖地时，马蒂的态度终于软化了。他只穿了件白背心，肩颈和手臂的筋肉在活动中绷紧又松弛，马蒂静静地站在门边看他干了一会儿活，然后走到克拉什身后。

“让我来吧，呆在外面闲得慌。你可以出去看看哪些东西不要了，到时候堆在屋后的棚子里。”他拿过克拉什手里的拖把，对方放手了。


	7. Chapter 7

“某天”接近临睡前，克拉什还没有回来，马蒂离开木屋出去散步，澄澈的空气和昆虫谈情说爱的鸣叫令他心情大好。视野的左半边是开阔平静的湖面，稍稍浸水的绿地随着他的脚步发出悦耳的噗叽声。他很难抵御靠近湖边的诱惑，尽管记忆里克拉什警告过他什么危险，马蒂想不起来了，只记得是一句克拉什-拉斯特的怪话。几乎每次回忆起拉斯特的长篇大论，马蒂都没法确切想起他的详细用词和主旨用意，倒是那种迷惑加上愤怒的情绪次次挥之不去地升起在心间。

他抛掉那堆乱七八糟的思绪，转向湖水蹲下，低头去看自己的影子。

直接仰头看极光和星空无疑带给人直击心灵的美感，但在湖水的镜中同时看见自己头发稀疏的脑袋和前者一起出现就有点滑稽，曾经是马蒂发际线的那块头皮反射着绿光。尽管前几年他约会对象的那姑娘宽慰他说他这样还挺可爱的，但马蒂心里总对这事感到气馁——02年时他就开始对着警局更衣室的镜子悲愤交加了。

马蒂伸手去碰湖面，冰凉的触觉从他指尖侵入，裹住了整个手腕，星光顿时破碎成四散，旋转振动的光斑绚烂夺目，以至于让马蒂没反应过来湖中慢慢变大的物体不是自己手的倒影，直到粘腻刺骨的湿凉圈紧了他的手腕，一只惨白得好像皮肉要从骨头上滑脱的手抓住了他。马蒂吓得一屁股坐在湖滩的湿地上，双腿在泥水中徒劳地蹬着，次次打滑，更多的手从炸开的水面钻出，抓住马蒂的脚腕把他往下拖。

“救命！呜！克拉什……唔唔……”他半身都滑进了水里，这时一只手塞住了他的嘴，极度的惊恐和嘴里极冷又恶心的感觉让他的眼中迅速溢出了滚滚泪珠，手脚徒劳地在水里扑腾着，想寻找岸边的方向。又一只手按在了他的头顶，把马蒂压进了水里，这下他的眼泪和冰冷的湖水混在一起了。

——————————————————

水中。

马蒂睁开眼睛看见那些绑架他的人，他们围绕在自己身周拉扯着他，没有血色的松弛肌肤，无神微张的眼睛，脸颊旁海草般浮动的头发——好几具了无生气的尸体。

我完了，马蒂绝望中只有这一个念头，丝毫没有感觉到身上的衣服裤子都被扯成碎条漂走了。我不想死在冰冷的水里——

尸体们拉扯着他，把他头朝下拽进深处——

“呼啊！咳！咳！”马蒂的头忽然冒出了水面。自己不正沉向水下吗？大惑不解中他扑腾着手脚，发现自己自由了，纠缠他的尸体不见踪影，于是他腾出手抹了一把眼睛，让自己看清楚到底身在何处。

这里肯定不是他和克拉什碰面的世界。湿热的空气灌入马蒂的鼻腔，浓厚雾气从林中漫出，盘旋游曳在河岸和水面。马蒂能看见并不算开阔的两岸，他由此确定自己是在条河里，星光稀疏的夜空更加证明了他刚才的想法。一轮满月高悬空中，为昏暗的世界添上几分冷清的银光。

愣了几秒后马蒂扭头寻找离岸最近的方向，他要赶紧扑腾上岸，一秒钟也不想在水里呆着了——

就在这时马蒂看见了他。

一个赤裸的人影站在岸边停船处，脚下小小的木制栈桥只是稍微从岸边的高草间露出了个黑色的轮廓。从马蒂的角度望过去，那人全身一览无余，肩膀的线条优雅地下滑，到手臂勾勒出精干的肌肉，那双手贴在饱满的臀与突起的胯骨两侧，攥成了拳。月光照亮他手臂与胸脯上怪异狰狞的纹身，散乱的发丛，抚过他的鼻梁与眉骨，微收的下颌以及其余部分则隐藏在深沉的黑暗中。

那人克制地站在原处，望着水面沉思，一动不动，仿佛一座脱胎于白色大理石的艺术品，本该供在神庙的侧龛或是博物馆的拱顶下，不知怎么却流落在这野蛮的荒外，与枯树深草为伍，赞美其容貌的咏叹是乌鸦的啼哭。

马蒂认出来，那是克拉什。

他一时被怔得呆呆地浮在水中，半天才回过神来。对方没有注意到自己。马蒂刚想划水过去，一个粗哑的嗓门划破了沉滞的空气。

“克拉什！你他妈的在外面干嘛呢，床要凉了！”

马蒂浑身一震，这个声音让他心惊胆战地熟悉，他费力地扭过头，看见岸上不远处有零星的几点灯火。

克拉什转过身，动作僵硬得好像刚被从石头里凿出来，他迟疑地瞥了一眼天空，慢慢往回走，消失在马蒂的视线之外。

岸上传来开门声。

过了一会儿，马蒂泡在水里听见灯火处传来那个男人的喘气与低笑，感觉自己在水中逐渐变得冰凉，再过了一会儿，灯光也熄灭了。

————————————————

好像宣布这一幕终告结束一样，一只手在水下握住了马蒂的脚腕，把他拉下去。马蒂甚至没来得及吸气，直接呛了一大口水。奋力挣扎中一只胳膊强硬地勒在他两腋间，圈过他的身体，又是一阵天翻地覆，马蒂的头猛地扎出水面，这下极光又晃在了他的眼底，他回来了。

身边的人拖着马蒂衣服的后颈往岸边划水，马蒂呛咳着，像只落水小狗一样被对方拖上岸，仰面丢在草地上。

马蒂睁开眼睛，正好看见克拉什把白色大毛巾包在他自己滴着水的酮体上，他对着马蒂怒目而视，好吧，对方的确警告过自己，但自己哪知道这湖有那么鬼啊……克拉什之前该说清楚的。

他喘着气惊魂未定，克拉什擦干了自己把毛巾往马蒂脸上干脆利落地一扔，马蒂甚至都还没看清对方的裸体。

“咳……咳……操那他妈的是什么。尸体，刚刚有活的尸体把我拖下水了。”马蒂语无伦次地说，空空的胃开始翻涌。他翻身趴着，把手搭上克拉什的脚背，对方肌肤的触感让他安了点心。

“对了……我好像在下面还看见了另一个……你？湖下面有一条河……”马蒂没意识到自己的话有多荒唐，他皱着眉毛回忆着，额头抵在温凉的地表。克拉什抬起脚踢了踢马蒂的肩膀：“快把自己擦干。”

马蒂闻言慢吞吞地坐了起来，这才发现身上的衣服全没了，他骂了一声，用湿答答的毛巾擦拭自己滴水的头发和皮肤。克拉什站在一旁一脸阴沉地看着他，幽幽地吐出一句：“那些都是我杀的人。”

马蒂听了后手上动作停了几拍，简直不敢抬头看对方，过了一会儿他闷哼一声，曲起大腿，继续擦自己的脚丫。

刚刚的尸首有几具？应该不止五六个。马蒂脊背发凉地暗暗想着。他注意到克拉什正用奇怪的眼神看着自己，这种环境下可有点诡异。刚刚的经历让马蒂像是撩开了一帘禁入的拱门，瞥到了皮衣和人类外表下的克拉什。

当马蒂放下毛巾，克拉什像蛰伏已久的野兽一样悄无声息地靠近。

——————————————————————

马蒂尽量不去理会那只在他大腿内侧和阴茎上游走爱抚的手。但随着克拉什骨节分明的手指在他老二上攥紧，马蒂绝望地含咬住嘴里的食指和中指呜咽出声，抬脚圈住了克拉什的后腰。

“睁眼，看着我。睁开眼睛。”扩张时克拉什催促般哄着他。马蒂嘶嘶地吸气，对上他的视线。对方的手指灵活地做着它的工作，短暂的按揉后就捅了进去，手指探索着甬道，又抠又挖，马蒂忍着酸疼，默许了克拉什恶意的行为，直到三根手指都能完全没入他的穴口。

“想让你看着……”如果不是克拉什微张的嘴唇间在急促地呼吸，光看他谨慎专注的眼神，马蒂会以为他在对付95年那包放在厨台上的可卡因。

克拉什用鼻孔喷着气，眼神迷离地看着自己的龟头没入马蒂的穴口，立刻就被紧紧吸住了，稍微用力往前一挺，温热的肠壁饥渴又热切地接纳了他，马蒂眼眶湿润地望着克拉什，好像此刻只有对方能给他救赎。“进来，”他喘着气一股脑说道，“早就想这样了，95年你套着那条紧身皮裤，戴着天杀的手套，一身汗味地冲进我的车里，从那时就想了。我要你的全部，现在。”  
克拉什的手刚刚还在搓揉马蒂可爱的乳晕，闻言换了个位置，掐在了肉感的腰臀上。

剧烈的冲击让马蒂意识到当克拉什进来后，他刚刚竭力克制的自控马上就分崩离析了。那家伙仿佛化身野兽，用凶器的全长大开大合地操着他，而它的主人则用低吼强调了每一次进出，同时把马蒂的手腕用力按在草茎中。而马蒂的老二被晾在那儿硬得发疼，不断溢出的液体顺着柱身流到他的阴毛中。

上帝，这是真实的吗。被操得神志不清的马蒂呻吟着望向克拉什晃动身影后的夜空，极光在身上那人的轮廓外镀出一圈明艳的线条。身下的草地扎得他很痒，无助地想抓住点什么时指缝间只被断裂草茎的汁液润湿了。

“操……Crash……Crash！”体内的肉棒捅进来时再次蹭过了他的前列腺，忙着抽插的那人看到马蒂的眉毛绝望地拧紧了。“马蒂……”他俯身吸了一口对方的脖颈，咬着牙关挤出话来，“你里面感觉真好……操，早就应该这样做了，在你到处拈花惹草的时候，既然那么乐意兜售你的精液我也该好好使用你的后面。该死……你还好吗。”他松开马蒂的手腕，摸上手下人发红发烫的脸颊。马蒂呜咽着：“别停……继续操我……”

克拉什把他眼神里残存的恐惧操得一干二净。晚风吹过黏着汗水的皮肤，短暂的清凉瞬间被炙热的情欲烧尽。

他射出来时喊了拉斯特的名字，对此克拉什并没有表态，但当两人穿好衣服准备回木屋时Crash先走一步，只留给马蒂一个背影。

“拉斯特对你屁股不感兴趣，马蒂。不管是在办案期间还是在因为你而丢了案子之后。而对于某些自大的混蛋，另一些人也得需要一梭子可卡因才能硬得起来。”

这个混蛋，马蒂暗骂一声，小跑着跟上对方：“说的好像你这荒无人烟的地方有白粉。我可知道你吸了没吸，光喝酒你就会眼眶通红，头发卷得像小羊一样。”

Crash回身及时扶了一把因为被操得腿软而差点摔倒的马蒂，放慢脚步顺便一拍对方的屁股：“走稳点，老家伙。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【马蒂攻】

克拉什把那盏漂亮的灯拿给马蒂看，这是他们上次收拾贮藏室时找到的。克拉什擦干净玻璃罩上的灰，点亮它，暖黄的光线就充斥了整个卧室，放在桌子上时照亮了台面上回旋的木纹。

马蒂坐在床垫上等着克拉什，伸手接他坐下，两人伴着一个吻躺倒，马蒂的手在克拉什身上游走，时而摩挲时而揉捏，换来对方的喉间舒服的低吟。克拉什的吻轻点着依次落在马蒂的腹股沟，小腹，乳头，再向上啄过锁骨，好像想品尝他全身的味道，最后轻咬住脖子，叼起薄一层皮肤在牙尖轻磨，马蒂呻吟着扭动身体。克拉什满意地看见马蒂平时包裹在衣裳下的粉白皮肤染上了红晕，伸手掐了一把他软嫩的大腿内侧，让他吃疼地叫了一声。

他们肆无忌惮地探索对方的身体，某几次这会自然地发展为一场性爱，但另外一些时候他们就这样沉入梦乡，马蒂的下巴搁在克拉什头顶，克拉什则握着马蒂肥厚的臀肉。

————————————————

马蒂遛好弯往回走，从远处看见他们的木屋，窗户映出温暖的橙黄色光芒，被近处的树枝稍微遮掩，一股久违的温馨浮上他的心间，克拉什在屋里，把灯放在了靠窗的木桌上，知道马蒂回家时能够远远地看见它。

有一瞬间简直像是梦境——他想起好几年以前住的房子，厨房的灯光穿过纱窗和玻璃门，交融在花园的黑暗中。某个因为醉酒而乏软的人靠在那窗上，声音颤抖，马蒂简直担心他拿不稳马克杯，随后又因为对方泛白的指节吞下了原本升腾的火气。

刚进屋，他正好碰上洗完澡出来的克拉什，那家伙浑身蒸腾着水汽，把一条白毛巾围在腰上，只是简单抬眼看了一下他就转身回卧室了。

“我回来了，多谢迎接，混蛋。”马蒂拖着脚跟他走进卧室。刚进门，马蒂就被克拉什拿着什么东西抵住了胸口。

“搞什么……”他低头看去，立刻被惊得呆若木鸡。克拉什正握着那根假屌的底座，硕大的顶端杵在自己胸上。“我靠……你什么时候把它翻出来了。”

“啧，我们怎么能放弃这种乐趣，你想被它操吗？马蒂？”克拉什玩味地欣赏对方脸上的表情，马蒂的脸上变了好几个色号。

“不必吧……我觉得有你的家伙就够了……”他吞吞吐吐地说，见鬼，克拉什到底想玩什么把戏。

克拉什挑起眉毛，“我觉得那是个好主意，也许我下次能试着用两根老二操你，但这次，”克拉什用那根假屌抽了一下马蒂的屁股，后者立刻对他怒目而视，“我有其它打算。现在坐到床垫上去。”

该死的克拉什，马蒂一边搓揉自己的裤裆一边乖乖上床，面对克拉什计划好了的未知，马蒂心里暗暗兴奋起来。

克拉什走到窗前，把灯移到地上摆着。腰间的白毛巾滑落到地上，而他自己坐上了桌面。

马蒂一脸蒙逼地看着克拉什，握着自己还没脱下的裤头不知所措，直到克拉什张开双腿、从抽屉里取出马蒂的那瓶润滑剂、挤在假老二上均匀撸开时才反应过来，火热的欲望顿时直击下腹，很快就撑出了一个小帐篷。

克拉什把假屌的顶端顶上穴口磨蹭，渴望地张嘴哼吟，喘息声沉重地回荡在安静的室内，马蒂深深地吸气，一连串想说的感叹词都卡在唇舌间。那盏灯确保了马蒂能看见克拉什的每个动作，和他两腿间的勃起、被假屌和润滑剂弄得一塌糊涂的后穴。

克拉什用手指为自己扩张，还没几下就失去耐性，急急地把假屌的龟头顶在穴口上，慢慢推入。硕大的顶端进了之后又被退出来，如此几次，克拉什的后脑靠上窗，慢慢左右摆头，颧骨贴上玻璃，喘息被雾化在透明的载体上，无数小水珠都被极光照亮。

“马蒂……”现在克拉什用了一半阴茎的长度操着自己，一只手抚弄挺立的乳头，掐着拉拽，却对滴滴答答漏着前液的阴茎不管不顾。马蒂头晕目眩地站起来，裤子已经褪下，手里撸着铁硬的大家伙，摇摇晃晃地朝对方走去。每一步都离那个梦寐以求的小穴近一点。

手上的厚茧按上大腿时，克拉什把假屌全插进去了，马蒂几乎算是有些粗鲁地握住底座，把那带着克拉什体温的东西抽出来，随便扔在地上，克拉什闷哼一声。

马蒂刚要把自己的阴茎插进张开的穴口，克拉什阻止了他。

“从后面上吧。”克拉什下桌转身趴下的动作流畅得惊人，马蒂都没反应过来。但他更没什么异议，毕竟手下就是饱满白嫩的臀瓣，马蒂曾经无数次看见它们被包在过紧的西裤中。

克拉什套着皮裤没有骨头似地倚墙，懒得和马蒂讲话，他更喜欢从耷拉着的眼皮下肆无忌惮地打量他；拉斯特经过他的办公桌，给他递文件，屁股被桌角尖处蹭过，转眼间又弹回原状；拉斯特坐在他的桌上，让他看那份自己熬了一个晚上弄出来的工作成果，屁股摊在他平时搁手或者放咖啡杯的位置上。

马蒂简直喘不过气，克拉什的脊背放松了，显得那么顺从，臀肉特意朝上挺着撅向自己。他握住老二，在自己反应过来之前就用柱身重重地抽了几下臀瓣，随后阴茎探进臀缝，就着之前的湿润来回滑动，龟头一下下从臀缝上端探出，克拉什在他身下满不在乎地打着手枪，好像经常被人这样对待所以习惯了一样。

马蒂插入时克拉什绷紧了，手指抠着木桌边缘。“放松……”马蒂喃喃地说着，一手在他腰窝上按揉着。他拿过润滑剂，不嫌多地用，直到自己能在对方体内顺畅地进出。克拉什的上半身紧贴桌面，手探向窗沿，让自己能在马蒂挺动的时候向后撞击。

马蒂气喘吁吁地干他的事，心脏因为狂喜简直要跳出胸膛。魔幻的自然光投射在克拉什一览无余的后背和脖颈，像电影里嗑了药的主角所见一般不真实，唯一给马蒂实感的是克拉什故意用灼热的内里吮吸他的节奏。

操了一阵后，两人粘着倒回床垫，一番激烈挣扎的结果是克拉什跨坐在马蒂身上，骑着他，夹着他的屌开始上下弹动。马蒂想拨开他脸上被汗浸湿的乱发，看清对方的表情，但却因为对方持续骑得又深又急的节奏躺着起不来。

克拉什呻吟的尾音慢慢上扬，最后伴着马蒂向上一顶低吼出声，射在了对方的小腹上。马蒂忽然被克拉什夹了个头昏眼花，回过神来急赶着享受对方因为高潮紧缩的甬道。紧绷得难以承受入侵的下体被猛力抽插，令克拉什一下瘫倒在马蒂身上。

克拉什上半身趴在马蒂胸口，抬高屁股想躲开无情的攻击，却被抓住臀肉强制上下摆动，迎接对方阴茎的操入，不停地进出吞吐着。

过载的快感和酸胀令他俯身咬住马蒂的肩膀，合拢牙缝，难耐地承受后穴的入侵。马蒂顶得更加急促有力，掐着他的臀瓣往下拉，克拉什松开紧咬的牙关在马蒂耳边喊出声。

“操，操，马蒂……马蒂！”

“这儿呢。”，马蒂逼出话语，同时下身用力向上顶入肠壁，将克拉什的下一句话操得在双唇间破碎。

马蒂从未经历过如此激烈的冲锋，他射得脑中一片空白，好像天上所有的星辰都爆裂成了烟花，轰鸣着在他耳边炸开，克拉什紧随其后，第二次在马蒂身上留下了粘腻的痕迹。

完事后深长地亲吻，他们拥抱着歇息，沉重的呼吸打在对方皮肤上。

——————————————————————

他们就像永夜天国中的亚当和夏娃。今天的马蒂也的确是由拉斯特造就，就像上帝在他们搭档的岁月中取出了拉斯特的肋骨，融入了马蒂的体内，尽管是以一种更加残忍现实的方式（Without me，there is no you）。

马蒂与克拉什并肩躺在湖畔时不是没有想过另外一种可能性，现实世界，也许他能和拉斯特一起回他在阿拉斯加童年生长的地方，这样他们不止能享受夜晚黯淡的视野，而是能在蓝得惊人的澄澈空间与暖人的日光下看见对方。


	9. Chapter 9

马蒂披着克拉什的夹克出门，对方已经在外面等他半天了，不耐烦地跨坐在那台机车上，单脚撑地，皮裤紧紧裹着结实的大腿，他正调整手上那副黑手套，马蒂曾经在九五年看他戴过。

马蒂走过去摸了下车身，然后颇为费力地跨坐上去，扶着克拉什的腰，膝盖内侧微微贴着对方的大腿。

克拉什带着他沿湖骑行，一路驶向远方藏在林后的湖区。

马蒂扭过头看那座湖。非常有特色的度假圣地，美丽又宁静，暗伏着尸体和杀机，很克拉什。呼啸而来的风迎面刮过马蒂的脸颊，他不客气地抱紧前面人的腰，把脸埋在他后颈上，如果不是害怕自己会翻下车，马蒂的手可不会老实呆在固定的地方。克拉什只用眼睛往下看马蒂的手，短短的手指蜷着抓紧自己的外套，指节处稍稍泛红。

森林逼近湖畔，树木变得越来越茂密拥挤。小马心中的疑问像是一只鳄鱼，如果说刚开始只是带着浅浅的期待与同克拉什骑车的兴奋在水面下转悠，现在就已经晃着大尾巴爬上陆地打嗝了。不用看克拉什脸色，马蒂知道他既然一开始没说要去哪现在也不会说的。管他呢，马蒂干脆抛开那个让人忐忑不安的问题，尽情享受飞驰的快感、醉人的清新空气和独一份的美景，当然，尤其是胯下机车的主人，马蒂使坏地摸上克拉什大腿，换来对方的一声闷哼，“别多手多脚的，不然把你扔下去”。

他们转向森林，骑进一条林间的小径，马蒂开始紧张起来，因为从外面看起来林子里太黑了，而并不适合骑车的路况又带来了更多危险。

车灯照亮小径上的残枝落叶，这像是一条曾经修过但很久都无人使用的遗迹，正处在即将被大自然收回的前夕。克拉什似乎很熟悉这儿，娴熟地避开石块和树根，随着小路的回折平稳地转弯。马蒂没注意到自己抱紧了克拉什，刚过来时独自穿过树林的痛苦经历让他面对黑暗非常心慌，好像靠紧怀中人就能离那阴影远一些似的。

前路逐渐开阔，直到眼前的树林被辟出一小片隐秘的空间。克拉什在某棵树下停车，两人朝这一小片空地的中心走去。

几步外是一座石堆和一池泉水，水流从石堆的某个孔洞汩汩涌出，汇入池中，水面上热气蒸腾，被头顶天空中的极光照亮，上升时云烟般卷舒变换。走近了看，那天然的温泉池壁是巨大的光滑石块，上面四散着小颗的卵石，不知名的石种混在一起，有的模样普通，还有一些则通透地在天空的光源下呈现出蓝色，里面散开的异色杂质像是发光的星云，与泛着迷蒙星光的水面相映成趣。

“靠，还有这种好地方，你怎么才带我来？”马蒂的手在温热的泉水中搅动，满脸捂不住的傻笑，他侧头怀疑地看着克拉什，“看来树林里藏着不少好东西呢，可惜我刚来的时候没碰上。”

克拉什没理他，自顾自地在卵石中翻找什么东西。

马蒂懒得理他，继续打量着周围的环境。他抬头仰望，惊愕地看见树冠环绕的天空中居然有一弯月牙，驱散了靠近它的群星。他转头想告诉克拉什，正巧看见对方把一颗透明石子扔进泉水里，就在浪花溅起的短短一刻，整池的热气消失得无影无踪，马蒂蹲在那儿感到寒气逼了上来。

“我靠！！”马蒂一脸不敢置信地看着对方，他妈的，这家伙可真是有实打实的“泼冷水”技巧。之前马蒂可从没觉得他扫兴到了这种程度，眼前明明有一汪现成的温泉等着别人去泡，而这家伙就偏能把水冻凉了。

马蒂怀着七分愤怒和三分泡温泉的幻想凑近池子看，此时水面静得像面镜子，如实地反射出天空中的每一颗星辰，每一瞬的光影变换。

越来越重，水面似乎开始结冰，模糊地封住了倒影。

冰面上似乎出现了大脑能清楚识别的画面——浪花拍击船舷，绞盘从大海中拖出渔网，一条条奋力挣扎的鱼被网缠住，缓速送到几个忙碌的船员手中，他们负责割开那些坚韧的细线，把鱼丢进等待屠宰的白色水箱。

像是镜头慢慢拉近、聚焦一般，马蒂看见了拉斯特——之所以能认出他来全是凭了那幅神态，眼帘低垂，一门心思全扑在手下的物件上。此时如果有人打扰了他，马蒂会看到那刀子似的一瞥，从凌乱的长发下短暂闪过。

拉斯特和另一个人面对面站在放鱼的台子前忙碌，迅速又有条不紊地重复用小刀切割的动作。这项任务看似容易，实际却需要不少手头的技巧与长时间的练习，拉斯特手臂收放的力道显示出他干这个有一段时间了。

“操……拉斯特……”马蒂蹲在池边，咬住了自己的口腔内部。他经常想象老搭档现在的生活，但实际看到的这副情形让他难过得好像内脏被一只无形的手揪在了一起。

02年前他们就像两列并肩行驶的火车一样危险地相伴，随着轨道被人操控而交合，毁灭性的相撞只余下不堪入目的残骸。玛姬带着女儿们奔向如她所愿的生活，再也不用忍受她思维中那些持续的、令人恐慌的噪音，她住在宁静开阔的房子里，好长一段时间里不必烦心亲手做的晚餐被她混杂着爱与恨的人吃下。马蒂则咽下自己行为造就的苦果，继续工作继续生活，继续被醉酒或不醉酒后跌宕的情绪拧出怒吼或眼泪。

总而言之他俩都过得不错，承受着城市或郊区生活中可能经历的起伏。但拉斯特，与那堆破事最无关的人，他不属于路易斯安那，不属于德州，他经过城市，借宿办公区，拴在脖颈上的绳索把他一路拖过臭水沟一样的河水，腿蹬着沼泽的烂泥，高声叫骂回荡在地下室的坟墓。然而下一次跌落却可能砸进美洲另一角的海沟或者埋在养他长大的密林深雪下，那些他很久以前艰难脱身的地方。他需要工作工作工作，但那种才华显然不是用来打渔的，马蒂清楚这一点，虽然拉斯特能在这种事上能做成第一把的好手，至少比马蒂强。

当拉斯特工作时马蒂却在一边和克拉什偷情。想到这儿马蒂心虚地瞟了眼身边站立的黑影，好像在紧张对方有没有听见他的想法，克拉什正饶有兴致地看着自己。

“你不用因为看到那家伙又在某艘船上忙活感到愧疚，马蒂。他从来喜欢自找麻烦，以为从某个枝头飞走世界就变了一样，呸。你知道他睡觉总喜欢翻来覆去吗，因为一直有人在他耳边说话、吹气，一开始是隔着破帘子喝醉了的老爹，只有半夜才开口说话，念叨另一块大陆的战火和他在带回来的战友和敌人的鬼魂。接着是那个混帮派的红毛杂种，总喜欢拽着我头发凑近他的脸才开口，无非是些从那垃圾桶一样乱七八糟的大脑里倒出来的废品计划和抱怨，怪不了他，那段时间我们总嗑嗨了，哈，我和他。老姜还有一个让人睡不着觉的拿手好戏，他喜欢从后面贴着你，头搁在你脖子上，那声音嗡嗡地从后脑勺钻进来，让人昏昏欲睡又时刻吊着一丝清醒。而拉斯特，他真正睡熟的时候像一具僵直的死尸，醒来把我在95年吹进他枕畔的劝告都忘得干干净净……他费尽心思爬出阿拉斯加，之后又戒了毒，每次都以为摆脱了自己的影子，但你瞧，生活不正抓住拉斯特可爱的小腰把他拖回原处了吗。”克拉什说到这儿戏谑地笑了笑，低头看着马蒂。

马蒂浑身的骨头都像被冻僵了，稍微一动就会咔嚓折断，他惊恐又愤怒地盯着克拉什，不知道对方为什么说得这么满不在乎，怡然自得。克拉什觉得马蒂眼中的蓝色像水中漩涡，风浪被中心的黑洞吸入，投射出满满的疑惑不解，好像在质问“他妈的你为什么要在我的车里和我说这些，两个月来你都几乎一言不发，现在又从哪蹦出这么一大堆鬼话——”

“不管你之前在想什么玩意，”克拉什说，“那的确都是事实。所以别让我说第二遍，脱掉裤子趴在机车上，我一直觉得在拉斯汀旁边操你是个不错的主意，这儿起码离他近了点。如果你愿意，大可把咽下去的羞耻当成对某人的赎罪，我显然会觉得这种屁很可笑，但谁在乎呢？

马蒂从喉咙里挤出虚弱的一声，自己也不知道那算赞成，反对，还是抗议。

—————————————————

克拉什的眼睛闪着光，像狼盯着挂在栅栏上的肉一样按耐不住，却依然克制地站在那里，只从耷拉的眼皮底下欣赏猎物红着脸磨磨蹭蹭地剥下外衣的景致。马蒂紧张地扫了两眼漆黑的树林，好像怕有人躲在那儿似的，林子的寂静中二人呼吸声越来越粗重。他看了一眼克拉什，好像在问为自己的行动表示不安，而对方眼神中的反馈是沉默的鼓励与催促。

克拉什竭力控制住自己，指节僵硬。星光下的马蒂像一只白色的小牛，因为迷失在族群之外而迷茫又惶恐，森林黑暗中藏着冷色的眼睛，因此它为自己的每一个举动都浑身不自在，仿佛任何轻微的移动都能诱得捕食者顷刻蹿出，殊不知每次假装不在意地回头张望，都是在向对方发出邀约。

夜风吹来，在裸露的皮肤上激起一层凉意，马蒂转过身开始脱衣服。

——————————————————

在克拉什语言的引导下，马蒂撅着屁股趴在车座上，两只胳膊伸展向前，抓住车座两侧，胸膛突起的乳头磨蹭着皮面，半勃的阴茎垂在张开的腿间。克拉什满意地在几步后打量那饱满肥厚的臀肉，月光下尤其显得白嫩可口。

马蒂趴在那儿心脏狂跳，他看不见克拉什的动作，听不见靴子在草坪上的声音，却知道对方的手将在某刻落在自己身上。这种情形下他身体的任何一寸都成了敏感点，被空气无形地轻抚着。万一，万一触碰自己的不是克拉什，而是幽暗荒林中的诡异生物呢？克拉什还在自己身后吗？

这样一想马蒂的心脏简直要蹦出喉咙，猛一个激灵，屁股上的肉都绷紧了。他想跳起来跑开，实际上却极力控制自己保持展开的姿势，手指抓紧了车座的皮面。他想把大腿合上一点，因为他觉得垂在大腿间的阴茎微晃的样子实在一览无余，在陌生的森林中感觉特别单薄脆弱。

冰冷的触感在臀肉上沉重地施压，随后自下往上兜住了他的屁股，随意地揉捏着，马蒂吓得一抖，小声呜咽了一下。不是皮肤的触感，但他很快意识到这是因为克拉什戴上了那幅皮手套。

克拉什双手都覆上了马蒂的身体，安抚他的背部和后腰。皮革的触感让马蒂有些兴奋，但不久后克拉什就摘下手套放在他背上，绕到车前取出那瓶润滑剂。克拉什粘上液体的手直接钻进了马蒂的臀缝，从紧闭的穴口滑到会阴，最后握住了他的阴囊，把马蒂下体玩得又粘又湿。来回探索了一会儿后克拉什的手滑下马蒂的腿根，那儿的肌肤尤其细嫩，匀称结实的大腿肉乎乎的，被陷进皮肉的手指捏出各种形状。克拉什把润滑抹开，拍了拍马蒂的屁股叫他夹紧腿，照做后用手开拓腿肉互相挤压的空间，来回滑动了几次，马蒂听见克拉什深吸气的声音混合着水声，禁不住把滚烫的脸颊贴上冰凉的皮革。

身后人暂时离开了他，听声音是在润滑勃起的阴茎，一会儿后克拉什的手又抓紧了马蒂的臀肉，后者感觉到一根带有明显热度的柱体戳着自己，磨蹭了一会儿后找到了满意的位置，接下来就持续地往合拢的腿根处顶入。“啊。”马蒂手指锁紧，微微皱着眉毛，小口喘气。他的下身湿滑得一塌糊涂，克拉什的肉棒已经完全被他的大腿夹住了，因为在敏感的部位显得尤其滚烫。很快对方就来回捣弄起来，一次次分开狭小的空间。因为从未使用或暴晒而过分细腻的皮肤被对方粗暴地来回抽插，渐渐磨得发红发痒。

“要夹不住了……”不用看克拉什就能想象得到马蒂的表情，他的上半身已经抬起来了，一边手肘撑着坐垫，另一只无助地向前伸着，因为情热和得不到满足的性器而涨得满脸通红。

马蒂费劲地转头看克拉什，换来对方手掌沉重的抚摸，于是他开始主动向后碾磨，臀部贴紧对方腹部到大腿的空间，抬起上身靠着对方，一边难耐地扭动呻吟。克拉什握住马蒂的阴茎上下撸动。两人一起挺胯时克拉什的龟头戳着马蒂的鼓胀的阴囊，柱身贴着黏糊糊的下身紧密地摩擦。

“操，操……”克拉什感觉马蒂的大腿绷紧了，紧贴自己脖子转动的脸颊不用想也知道已经被泪水沾湿。于是他加快了手上的动作，又紧又急地拧出马蒂的临界点，关键时刻却恶趣味地停下，等对方失望又饥渴地叫出声后才最后自下往上撸了一把，狠狠掐着马蒂的龟头，支撑着他瘫软在自己怀里。马蒂的阴茎喷出一股银白的弧度，精液被射在黑色的车身上，缓缓拉出一条竖线。

“我会让你一会儿舔干净的。”克拉什恶狠狠地说，嘴嘴边却带着笑意。他把马蒂压回车座上，抬高他的屁股。

——————————————————————

克拉什趴在他身上一刻不停地挺胯，让跨前那两半宽厚的臀肉不停颤动着被打出啪啪的声响。马蒂侧脸贴在机车的皮座上，因为身后持续的撞击蹭得又红又热。克拉什在用全长操他，马蒂吃不住体内凶狠的顶撞，却被压着无法动弹，只好呻吟着承受猛烈的进出。

马蒂为了不让自己摔倒，两只手都在前面死死扶住克拉什的坐骑，他刚刚才疲软下来的阴茎因为悬空的姿势甩动着，不时打在冰冷的车面。当克拉什的阴茎顶到马蒂渴求的位置时，他向上拱起腰背，想贴紧对方温暖的躯体。

克拉什忽然抱紧了他，一声发自胸腔的满足叹息颤抖着地钻进马蒂耳中，他感到体内灼热的凶器慢了下来，从容地享受内壁的抻拉和夹挤，马蒂猜克拉什刚刚是射了。果然，不久后男人从马蒂身上起来，让自己的阴茎滑出，马蒂感觉随着克拉什彻底的后撤，合不拢的穴口上带出了一股黏腻的液体。克拉什满意地观看刚刚的成果：他的精液挂在马蒂的合不上的肛门口，鲜红的洞口中丰余的存货正慢慢淌出。马蒂一副还没够的样子，又是扭动又是呻吟，喘着气地急切地要求：“我还没……操……Crash……帮我……让我射……”

“下次一定要再翻翻拉斯特的存货，找台摄影机录下来。然你看看自己热辣的样子。”

克拉什用那种拖长的声调笑着，握住马蒂的腰把他往后拽，一手按着马蒂的臀一手握着阴茎，用龟头截住挂下来的精液，再一滴不差地把老二和体液塞回马蒂身体，俯下身把脑袋埋在他的肩颈边，手指在对方大腿内侧上下滑动着，却不急着直奔对方迫切需要触碰的地方，另一只手揉捏着马蒂的卵蛋玩弄起来，同时混着上一轮的精液开始抽插的节奏。“操你的克拉什，快，……靠……求你……帮我撸，克拉什……”马蒂一开始还气恼羞愤地大喊大叫，威胁恫吓，一会儿后意识到这不是对方吃的那套，只好在对方娴熟的手技下连声央求。克拉什听到了想听的话，这才满意地亲上马蒂发烧般的脸颊，懒洋洋地一边为他手淫一边抽动。

———————————————————

两人都到达高潮后马蒂喘着气趴在车上动都懒得动，想等克拉什拽他起来。一个吻落在他的脖颈上，克拉什把手伸进他的头发里抓揉了两下，“好啦，起来吧。难道你想在这儿趴一晚上吗。”马蒂气恼地抬头，惊讶地看到池水又冒热气了，池底亮起了蓝色的光，白色的雾气朦胧地笼罩在水面，克拉什率先走过去下了水。

这家伙也不等等自己。马蒂兴冲冲地夹着屁股冲过去，正顺着大腿往下流的精液让他迈步的姿势有点奇怪。他停在池边伸出脚趾试了一下水温，暖呼呼的正是他想要的温度，于是赶紧跳了下去。

水中有环形的台阶，他俩坐在最高的一级上平复呼吸，水面将将没过胸口。没多久克拉什的手指又伸到了马蒂身上。

“很痒！”马蒂瞪了一眼对方气呼呼地转过身，同时甩开放在自己肋骨上的修长手指。没想到克拉什伸手握住了马蒂的胸，另一只手按在他肚子上往自己的方向拉，差点让马蒂仰倒下去呛了口水。

挣扎了一会儿，马蒂发现自己坐在克拉什的腿中间，而对方的手则肆意在前面毫无阻拦地揉来摸去。“真是憋坏你了。”马蒂撇撇嘴，慷慨地和克拉什分享肉乎乎的身体，甚至还把胸挤了挤，克拉什在他耳边忍不住笑出了声。

“喂——刚做完，难道你还要吗。”马蒂装作抱怨的样子，“你还没吻我呢。”

“只是帮你清理一下。”克拉什抓住马蒂头发，吸起对方的嘴唇，马蒂被他吻得晕乎乎的。下身被手指和温暖的水流侵入时他吓得一抖，想扭头躲开克拉什的唇齿并用的技巧。即使是没入水下的动作克拉什也做得干脆有力，他先把马蒂的脸扳回来啃咬下去，同时膝盖钻到马蒂的膝窝下面，把他的双腿往两边打开。

马蒂消极反抗了几下，这姿势并没有很难受，但让他感觉尤其暴露，即使从波动的水面并不能清楚看到自己的正面景观。他靠在克拉什胸口，后腰紧贴对方的阴茎，让克拉什用两根手指在他的后穴里抠挖，刮出刚刚射入的精液。

等克拉什放手后马蒂立刻坐起来，转身跨坐在对方腿上。他把克拉什的手放上自己的臀肉，主动俯身亲住了对方。热水拍打他们的胸脯，这下轮到克拉什吃惊了，马蒂的嘴角挂上了一抹微笑。


	10. Chapter 10

在温泉共度的那晚进一步模糊了克拉什和马蒂间的界限，让他们在某种程度上越发融合在一起，而时间的轨迹变成了一带柔顺又闪耀的丝绸，因为经常被铺在湖畔山坡上而散发着青草的香气。

某天克拉什手把手教马蒂骑车，却没想到被马蒂从车上甩进了泥坑。跟在车后狂奔了一阵马蒂才成功把车停下来，转过车头带着一副狼狈样的克拉什回去洗澡。

那天快结束时他们躺在山坡，身下垫着红蓝相间的小毯子。马蒂扒开克拉什的皮衣，从对方的脸一路吻下去，下颌骨，脖颈，突出的锁骨（“你太瘦了，”马蒂抬眼看着克拉什，“想把你接到我家，天天做饭喂胖你。”克拉什听了嗤笑：“用什么，微波鸡汤吗。”），当嘴唇擦过乳尖，克拉什会发出回应的轻哼，马蒂听了更加积极地用舌尖和牙齿反复刮擦。

他们像两条交尾的蛇一样缠在一起，滚下毯子，直到某个人的脑袋撞到石头才停下来。

————————————————————

马蒂让克拉什枕在自己的手臂上，问他极光消失后打算去哪，克拉什沉思了半天，敲着嘴唇回答：“不想和拉斯特一起呆在北边了。之后可能回德州看看。”马蒂没问他回那里去看什么，他心里清楚。沉默了半晌后他说克拉什既然打算回人间看看，倒也可以顺道来拜访自己。克拉什听了觉得好笑：“马蒂，我是只有拉斯特能看到的幽灵而已。”马蒂没有搭话，只是转身低头吻他。

克拉什的手放在马蒂身上，指尖悠闲得仿佛在地图上画出一条条随性的路径，每条旅程对他们来说都崭新而神秘。

爱人的手来到马蒂的肚子上，隔着T恤抚摸，比较起这里现在的弧度，95年马蒂的肚子可能称得上平坦了。“老天，你这摸的手法好像我怀孕了一样。”马蒂笑着说，不怀好意地捏了两下克拉什的屁股。“好主意，回去之后我们可以再试试。”这时克拉什轻轻撩起对方肚子上的布料，手上加点力道揉搓着，直到马蒂笑得缩起身子躲开。

“这里也挺无聊的，你知道这片树林外是什么吗？”

“我没走过很远，在你来之前只会偶尔进来转转。”克拉什的声音有点闷闷的。马蒂想象那幅场景——砰一声克拉什降落在小花小草中间，度假两天后以冥想的姿势坐在地上，身体慢慢透明直到消失——这种令人不安的场景让马蒂忍不住伸手摸了摸对方，确定他还在原处。要是留马蒂一个人呆在这儿他会发疯的。

“那明天我们骑你的车出发？等林子没路了就下车步行。”

“好，明天出发。”

马蒂握住克拉什后脑的卷发，又凑过去亲上。对方好像也明白了他的意思（我将追随你穿过森林），手贴上马蒂的脸颊，回以热切的深吻。


	11. Chapter 11

那天早上，他们从睡梦中睁眼后还在床上躺了半天（马蒂事后想起来，觉得两人当时都预感到这是他们最后一次分享这张床垫），直到克拉什说再不起来就别想今天出发了，他们才滚到地板上。

收拾一番后克拉什先出门把车骑过来，马蒂则最后清点了一边背包里的东西：毛巾，两条上衣，几颗昨晚回来时摘的苹果，除此之外一堆七零八碎的生活用品，一样不差。

准备出门时他又转回屋里，把所有的房间门都关上（其实他只是想再看一眼他和克拉什的卧室。另一个人不在屋里，那张书桌和床垫像被遗落在世界的角落那样静静地摆着，好像已经空了几十年一样），门合上时把手发出金属的轻弹，随即沉寂下来。马蒂顿时觉得门窗紧闭的屋内有些阴森，赶忙朝屋外走去。他没忘记提起之前顺手放下的背包。

马蒂看见克拉什把车停在草坪上，正靠在那儿等他。刚抬脚迈步一阵嗡鸣就穿过马蒂的大脑，那声音像是脚下的土地和空气都在共振一样，回过神来后他觉得天地都失色了……

看到克拉什从机车那儿冲向他，马蒂才反应过来：游曳在草坪上的极光消失了，黑洞般的天空只余群星，近得好像要砸下一场光雨。他手中的背包掉在地上，滚出一颗红润的苹果，顺着台阶滚落。

惊慌过后是被注定结局的海浪扑没的绝望，马蒂看着克拉什越来越近的黑影，艰难地迈出第一步，然后也朝对方跑去——求求你了，不要是今天，不要现在……我们还有计划……

他一脚踏空，在失重的天旋地转中尖叫着落向无底的天空。


	12. Chapter 12

马蒂在黑暗中睁开眼睛，他躺在某人的床上，自己的床上，胸口盖着有熟悉气味的被子。

隐隐的光在百叶窗缝中闪烁，那是街边的路灯。如果马蒂乐意，可以按亮床头的闹钟，现在可能是凌晨三点，或者五点。无所谓了，内脏痉挛搬的疼痛让他侧身蜷成一团，指节攥得发白。

——————————————————————

离婚后的马蒂把一切都归咎于自己很多年前的所为，他以为这两年的生活模式就是对他的惩罚了。但时间证明他大错特错，他将在余生的每一天里品味失去的痛苦。

————————————————————

他在办公室睡着了，梦见手机屏幕上亮起的联系人是克拉什。

“你在哪，” 他低声问，忍住从喉间升起的浓烈苦涩，“会顺便来看我吗，你说过想去德州。”马蒂的额头压着墙壁，手里紧紧攥着的电话按在发红的耳廓上。

沉默，马蒂好像看见听筒那边的人深吸了一口手里的烟，再缓缓喷入空气。“我和拉斯特在一起，计划变了。”

“该死的，能别让我猜谜吗。你们有什么计划？”

那边的人还是没接话。马蒂近乎痛苦地闭紧眼睛：“求你，克拉什……”

“他要来了，马蒂。到时候记得对他耐心点，老家伙现在脾气怪得很。”

简短的几句话后电话滴一声挂断了。马蒂愣在那里握着手机，直到哈特侦探社的杰瑞米推门和他说自己要下班走人时马蒂才从梦中惊醒。他不在供职十几年的警局，而且侦探社的杰瑞米已经辞职两个半月了。

下午六点的停车场中可以看见沉没的夕阳，天空像老旧泛黄的橙红墙纸，马蒂知道他的未来，明天、后天、下个月，是看似永无止境的循环。

那天晚上他总忍不住去瞟手机，不想错过有可能会拨过来的电话号码。不是克拉什，他根本不敢抱有这样的期望。

今天有可能打来电话的是梅茜和奥德莉，为了马蒂的生日。

十一点二十六分时他放弃了，手机被搁在沙发上，屏幕朝下。马蒂没有开灯，摸索着走进漆黑的卧室。


	13. Chapter 13

阿拉斯加

他拿湿布抹了一遍那个陈旧的红箱。如果想要深入丛林和沼泽狩猎，最好先重新拜访一下他脑海中那些荒废已久的房间，里面锁着凶杀组时他熬夜重现的一个个犯罪现场。

还有一个多月就是索菲亚生日了，拉斯汀科尔即将南下。


End file.
